Predator's Child
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: In the ruble of a destroyed colony, a baby is found by Yautja. What will this mean for him and for both their species? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Predator's Child

AvP

**Hey guys, this is my second story, enjoy! Please note; most Yautja society traits are made up. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow owns nothing.**

Chapter One

In the jungles of a distant world, three beings walked in a silence that seemed impossible for creatures of their massive size. The forest around them quieted as they past, knowing better than to alert their presence to the predators. Almost everything feared these intimidating hunters. But how could they not? These were Yautja after all.

The three warriors exited the folds of the jungle entering the warzone that was the Human compound. The largest of the three stopped to take in the scene before them, the other two waiting for their leader. All around them was slaughter. Several buildings were all on fire, bodies lay, burned and butchered.

'He was never one for stealth,' the Yautja thought. A slight movement caught the hunter's eye. She looked to her left to see a Human man bleeding out and crawling away from a pile of rubble. The man gasped at seeing the trio, his eyes wide in fear as he took in their forms. The two smaller ones were wearing matching masks, one having a scar down one eye, both with a mark carved into the forehead of the mask. It looked like a slashed y with a smaller slash to the left of it. The larger one in front of him wasn't wearing its mask, which was strapped to its belt. Its mask was plane except it was covered in scars. He looked at its face. Its forehead bore the same mark as the others and its dreadlocks were black and longer than the other two, going past its shoulders. Around its eyes and mouth inside the mandibles was a pinkish tint.

"You are one ugly mother fucker," he choked out. 'How original,' the creature thought.

He continued to look it over. A black cape hung off the right shoulder going down to its feet. He looked to its left side which wasn't covered. He froze. On its breastplate was mound, like the armor of a female.

"Shit! That thing's a woman?!" The color drained from his face as he realized he said that out loud. Said female growled in annoyance, the wrist blade on her right hand extended under her cape and she slashed the human's throat. The scar less male, Hult'ah, walked up to her side.

"Nyak-de, we should keep moving." She turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"mei'hswei, you have no need to be formal with me."

"Of course mei-jadhi," he nodded to her as she removed her hand.

The two siblings rejoined their third party member and continued on their way. Nrak'ytara looked to her two brothers Hult'ah and Vor'mekta. Her two brothers respected her regardless of being a woman and always followed her orders. As the only Yautja female to become a chieftain, she faced many who would question her ability, but she always had her brothers' loyalty. The three arrived at the last building in the compound and entered the structure. The inside looked as if a hurricane came through. Furniture was tossed around and broken, the walls were filled with bullet holes and plasma burns. She made her way upstairs, her brothers close behind. Following their hunter's signal, she entered the room at the end of the hall. Inside were three bodies. The closest to the chieftain was a human female with fiery red hair, a broken neck, and a knife in her hand with a small amount of a Yautja's bio-luminescent blood on the blade. Silently giving her respects to the brave female who obviously died fighting, she made her way to the second body. It was that of the hunter they came to find, a short sword buried into his skull. Nrak'ytara's eyes widened in recognition. She pulled the blade from the corpse and stared at it in thought. The hilt was for a single hand, wrapped in fine reptilian leather. The guard and pommel were of polished bone, all three ending in a point. It featured a one-sided blade that was of a black metal and slightly curved.

'I gave this to-'her thoughts were interrupted by a pained groan. She turned to the third body to see a human male, barely clinging to life. She knelt beside him staring into his green eyes that widened signaling he recognized the female hunter. Her two brothers quickly took the fallen hunter from the room, knowing to let their elder sister be alone. The moment they left, she reached down, brushing small bangs of his brown hair away from his eyes and continued to stroke the clan marking burned onto his cheek gently with her knuckles. His hand grabbed hers and squeezed as she let out a saddened purr. The man turned his head to their right. She followed his gaze to a small bundle of blankets. She walked to the bundle, unwrapped it of a few layers, and gazed at what she found. A baby. A small human baby boy. She turned back to the man as he stared at her, his eyes begging. Knowing the unasked question she nodded in return. The man smiled before letting out one final breath. She reached over and closed his eyes before returning to the suckling. He was no more than half a human year. He had small amounts of red hair on his head. She went to pick him up when his eyes opened. Their eyes met, her vivid yellow into his deep green.

'Just like his were,' she thought. The baby looking up at her began to laugh. Of all things it began to laugh with innocence and mirth. She gaped at the child. She was a hunter, a predator, a killer of his kind and he was giggling at her. But, she found herself not caring. The laughter of the child filled her with such joy as that of a mother. She took the boy into her arms, keeping him tucked into her right arm wiggling a finger in front of his face. He grabbed it with as much strength as the small child could muster. She chuckled at the memory of how her own son held her finger with such caring softness which was contrast to this ones hard grip. As she stood to leave, she took one last glance at the man, leaving him with one last saddened purr. Turning back to the door, she strapped the sword to her belt next to her mask and pulled her cape over the child to keep him warm while he quickly fell into slumber. Nrak'ytara excited the home seeing her brothers waiting for her with the hunter on a stretcher. Their eyes widened slightly as they saw the boy but they knew better than to question her. They walked out of the human compound returning to the folds of the forest. As they walked, Nrak'ytara looked down at the little human in her arms.

"You'll need a name little one," she said to herself. Her mind drifted to the sword on her hip. Her mandibles clicked in amusement. "Yes, that will do nicely."

They entered a second clearing were a large ship came into existence out of thin air. The ramp lowered before them as another Yautja hunter came up to greet them.

"Lei'Jadhi!" he called out to her.

"Hello Al'nagara," she returned. She looked over her son of 184 seasons. He wore his mask, which he modeled after an Earth predator he once called a lion. His signature long sword for which he was named was strapped to his side. It was similar to the short sword on her own hip except the bone was instead metal, it was longer, and the blade formed a hook before continuing to the point. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook in greeting. The slight jostling brought a whimper from the child still sleeping in her arms. The sound caught the attention of the younger hunter.

"Is that-?" before he could finish, she gazed intensely at him.

"Al'nagara, this is your new brother, Dah'nagara. Understand?" Knowing better than to argue, he nodded.

"Of course," he said. He looked down at the child's peaceful face, stroking his head with his hand. Although his mask hid it, his expression was a happy one. The group stood on the ramp as the ship began to take off. They turned their heads to the human compound. Vor'mekta raised his wrist device and pressed a single button. The scene in front of them shined in a bright light before imploding in on itself. As the others turned to leave, Nrak'ytara lingered. She looked down as a sound caught her attention. Out of the foliage came a human. Even from this distance she could tell he was sometime after ten human years. His brown hair and green eyes made him look like a younger version of the man she knew. He stared up at her, his gaze burning with fury and vengeful hate. Their views of each other were cut off as the ramp finally closed. Shrugging it off as nothing, Nrak'ytara gazed back at her new son. She gazed at the predator's child.

**Glossary:**

******Yautja-name of the predators' species**

******mei-jadhi-sister**

**********mei'hswei-brother**

**************n'yaka-de-master**

**************lei'jadhi-mother**

**************Nrak'ytara-guardian-name of the female**

******************Vor'mekta-stalker-name of elder twin brother with the scar on his mask**

**********************Hult'ah-observer-name of younger twin brother without the scar on his mask**

**********************Al'nagara-long sword-name of Nrak'ytara's son**

**********************Dah'nagara-short sword-name of Nrak'ytara's human son**


	2. Chapter 2

T.P.C. Chapter Two

**Yes! Second chapter up and running. Sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm currently in the process of writing this and I've been focusing on my other story "Life Changes." (If you know anyone who likes Durarara, recommend my story) Now before I do the disclaimer**

**Discl-**

**No! I didn't say it yet! Anyway, I'd like to rant for a little bit. Am I seriously the only one to come up with a story like this? Seriously? Every time I try to look stories up about humans being raised by Yautja, they are either cross-overs or in no way resemble anything like this save one, and that story has been on hiatus for years. I mean, this couldn't be an original idea. Alas, I digress. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: The ungrateful bastard doesn't own crap.**

**Hey! **

Joshua laughed as he ran through the field of flowers. The eleven year old boy always had the time of his life when he was in the fields of their small colony's medicinal flowers. The wind blew through his brown hair as the sunlight reflected off his green eyes. After several minutes of running, the young boy collapsed onto the ground panting. He stared up at the clouds as the wind pushed them by. Out here, in the wide open fields of the sanitatem flowers, is where he felt free, where he felt truly content. Not that he had a problem with his life. He was quite happy with the quiet life the colony provided. His tranquility was soon interrupted by the sound of his stomach rumbling. Looking to the sun he saw it was close to lunch, and so the boy got to his feet and ran to his home.

Soon, the familiar grey housing units of the Tera IV Outpost came into view. He waved at the people he past. Most of them were in the square, unloading the supply ship that had come in. Due to all the recent pirate attacks on nearby colonies, large groups of soldiers were sent with the shipment. The medicine their flowers provided to Earth made their colony important enough to send colonial marines apparently. Being the kid he was, Joshua didn't pay much attention to it anyway.

Finally, he arrived at the last house in the compound. The name "Herthing" was printed on the house by the door. He pushed open the door to see his father setting sandwiches on the table. People say he looks just like him, but he doesn't see it. His dad's too old to look like him. His mom was already sitting down at the table, his baby brother in his high chair next to her. His mom had lighter green eyes than them but also had red hair. His little brother Samuel had red hair like their mom and his dad's green eyes. He heard from his friends that having a little brother was the worst but he didn't believe them. As Sam's older brother, Joshua always felt responsible for protecting the infant. He always took his responsibilities seriously. Finally sitting at the table, his family dug into their sandwiches.

"Do you think it's smart to bring all these marines here John? It could just bring attention to us," His mother said. Joshua only half listened as he was too young to really care about their talks. His dad thought a moment before answering her.

"Even if we didn't Catherine, the flowers reputation alone would bring pirates here. I may be good but even I can't fight a whole group of pirates on my own."

His father always talked like he had lots of experience fighting. He heard from some that he was a colonial marine at one time, but Joshua was never told. Plus he never saw his dad fight at all so he was skeptical. It was at that time that an explosion was heard from outside followed by screams, gunfire and something else he couldn't place. It almost sounded like roaring. His dad's eyes went wide as he heard the sound.

"Catherine, get the boys upstairs now!" he yelled as he ran to the other room. He went to a locker he kept in there; the one Joshua wasn't allowed to touch. He pulled out a rifle before running to the wall in front of the couch, grabbing the weird sword he mounted there; the one he also wasn't allowed to touch. His mother hadn't moved from her spot, too afraid to do anything.

"Johnathan, what's going on?" The screams were getting closer to their house.

"Just get them upstairs NOW!"

Now Joshua was getting scared. He had never seen his dad so worried. Catherine grabbed his arm and ran with him and his brother upstairs, turning into the first room on their right. They stopped at a small vent. They had two different vents in two different rooms, one for his brother and one for him, to make it harder to find them both in case anything happened. When she removed the lid, Joshua crawled in like he was taught to do.

"Alright you just stay here until I come for you, okay?"

"Okay mommy." She kissed his head.

"I'm going to go hide your brother. I love you," With that she replaced the vent before running out the room. Joshua nearly cried out as a large crashing noise was heard downstairs. Thunderous noise was heard all throughout the house as he plugged his ears to keep the sounds out. All of a sudden, it became a silence more deafening than the noises. He sat there for what felt like hours. After deeming it safe, he started to leave the vent, but stopped. Passing by the door were three figures he didn't recognize, but that's not what made him afraid, they were huge! They were bigger than his dad who was one of the tallest in the colony. He let out a sigh of relief as they passed the room Sam was in. After a minute, two of them left carrying something between them. He froze again when he heard something from the room they just came out of. It was laughter. It was **Sam's** laughter! Sam wasn't in the vent! The third and biggest one walked by the door. Joshua could see it was holding something.

_'__Its got my baby brother!'_

As quietly as he could he could, he left the vent and made his way outside. Ignoring the carnage, he kept his focus on the group that had just entered the forest. Without a second thought of his own safety, he followed them. It was difficult to keep up as the forest was thick and they were clearly faster than him. Behind him, a massive explosion set off knocking him off his feet. He got back up as fast as he could and ran out to the clearing with his heart pounding. He looked up to where he could hear the sound of engines. His gaze traveled along the ship above him until it met with that of a monster. The same one that held his brother. The ramp closed cutting off his view from them as the ship left atmosphere.

_'__NO!'_

Turning his head back he saw smoke rising from where the colony was.

_'__Mommy! Daddy!'_

He ran back as fast as his young body could take him. When he finally entered the compound he collapsed to his knees, tears freely flowing from his eyes. All around him where there should be his home was nothing but ash. The once lush fields of sanitatem flowers were all gone replaced by soot. He fell against the ground wailing all his lungs were worth. He sat there for hours, the tears long running dry against his face. He barely noticed the shuttle landing in front of him.

"Joshua!"

He looked up to see a woman that could be described as the female version of his dad.

"Aunty Samantha!" he choked out. His voice was scratchy from the ash. She pulled him into a tight and desperate hug, tears stinging her eyes.

"Aunt Sam, they took him! They took my brother!" She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Who did?"

"The monsters, they took him into their ship!"

"Shhh shhhh, it'll be alright." She knew who he meant. She recognized the explosion from orbit. A marine waiting by the shuttle walked up to them.

"Major, we have to go."

"I know," she looked down at Joshua again. "Josh, honey, we have to go now."

Knowing it was no use arguing he simply nodded. She lifted him into her arms and boarded the shuttle. Joshua gazed out the port window seeing his world become smaller and smaller. He turned his gaze to the soldiers, their large weapons and muscle made them seem invincible. When he looked back out the window determination showed on his face.

_'__Don't worry Sam. I'll find you. I'll bring you home.'_

**Thanks for the reviews guys! If you could keep them coming that'd be great! Also, random guest, sorry the chapters are not longer but I am not a professional writer so you can't blame me. Casual reader thanks a lot for the advice and I'll be sure to use some of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

T.P.C. chapter three

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you like it, I had fun ****writing it. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say that this guy doesn't own crap? **

Nrak'ytara's stupor was interrupted Dah'nagara's coughs and gags.

_"__C'jit, the air!"_

She lifted her wrist device quickly changing the environmental settings. She let out a sigh of relief when Dah'nagara's coughing stopped. How could she be so stupid! Of course he would have trouble breathing their air. While she herself felt uncomfortable breathing the air she set it to, he came first. With his developing lungs, it shouldn't take long for him to adapt, so until then they'll bear through it. Satisfied that he was now alright she followed after the others, going deeper into the ship. Coming into the ships main room, they stopped to see another Yautja waiting for them. He was another male, coming in around 7'2". The mask he wore was sharp with the bones of fingertips decorating were his head spikes would be. He walked towards them.

"Nyak'de, the environment settings were changed. Is something wrong-"

He stopped when he noticed her holding the child. Although his mask hid his face, Nrak'ytara could _feel_ his eyes narrow.

"_What_ is _that_?" Her own eyes narrowed.

"Na'deha, this is Dah'nagara, brother to Al'nagara."

The growl he let out nearly made her lose control, but she _just_ managed not to tear off his mandibles.

"Is there a problem with that?" He was only too eager to voice his opinion.

"How can you take that _thing _as your-"

His mistake.

The blow to his face was so strong it sent the proud warrior across the room into the wall. The sight of it all sent Dah'nagara into a fit of giggles. Hult'ah and Al'nagara joined him in laughing. Vor'mekta as usual stayed silent. Even Nrak'yatara joined in the laughing. Hul'tah took a step forward.

"The suckling may be Ooman, but he still knows when you've been put in your place."

If he wasn't wearing his mask, Na'deha would have killed him with a glare alone. His glare returned to Nrak'ytara as she came towards him.

"Whether you like it or not, Dah'nagara is my son, and frankly, I don't care what you think about it. When the boy grows you and Vor'mekta will train him. Until then, if you so much as _look_ at him, I will string you up by your insides and feed your eyes to the K'yipsas! Understand!"

He hesitated for only a second before answering.

"Yes."

"Good, you're dismissed."

He stood and quickly left the room. When he did Al'nagara walked up to his mother.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to allow _him _to train Dah'nagara?"

She let out a sigh.

"No, but you and I both know he's the best trainer in the clan." Vor'mekta crossed his arms. "Aside from you Vor'mekta." His arms uncrossed.

"Al'nagara, bring Dah'nagara to one of the healing units. He can stay there until we find him a room on the clan ship. We should arrive there in a few hours. Have Doz look after him until then."

"Yes Lei-jadhi." Taking his brother into his arms he made his way down one of the hallways. He stopped at one of the many doors. Before he entered he looked back down the empty hall releasing a shrill whistle from his throat. After a few seconds the sound of feet could be heard coming towards them. He knelt to receive the embrace of the hell hound, minding the spikes. After patting his head for another moment he stood up and looked down at the smaller creature.

"Doz, patrol."

The loyal hound wasted no time. He paced back and force in front of the door his master stood at. Nodding his thanks, Al'nagara entered the room. It was spacious and circular with ten different healing pods around the walls of the room. Walking to one of them he set Dah'nagara down. As he tried to pull away, the little human suckling grabbed onto his finger as hard as he could. He chuckled at the humans efforts. He closed the cover to the pod.

"Sleep well, Dah'nagara."

Before he closed the door he looked back again.

"Sleep well, mei'hswei."

-0-

"Lei-jadhi, what's a bad blood?"

The cheiftess looked down at the child nearing eight seasons. Not even a cycle and he already adapted to their language perfectly, making the clicks with his teeth and tongue. The cheiftess thought for a moment, putting together an answer that he might understand. She decided to ask him a question first.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I heard the others talk about it. One of the hunters boasted about killing a bad blood. Are they prey Lei-jadhi?"

"Yes, a very dangerous prey. They are Yautja like us but they are bad. They hurt others for no reason. They have no honor little one. This is why we hunt them."

"The whole clan?"

"Yes. The Blood Hunter Clan has made it their sworn duty to hunt down every last bad blood. As the chief I must lead them in this everlasting hunt. You will hunt them too little one."

He straightened when he heard this.

"Really?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Yes even you. When you can prove that you can handle it." He nearly jumped with excitement.

"I'm ready Lei-jadhi! I can do it!" She chuckled again.

"Slow down. You will get your chance. Now go play with the others."

She smiled as she watched him run off. Her heart swelled with pride at his eagerness to join the hunt. Then she nearly fainted when she realized he'd be fighting bad bloods.

_'__What have I gotten him into?' _she thought exasperated.

-0-

Pain coursed through his body as his back connected to the wall. Dah'nagara slowly rose to his feet, the fourteen seasoned adolescent having difficulty ignoring the pain. The three teenage Yautja in front of him laughed at his struggles, the largest one in front cracked his knuckles.

"Pathetic Ooman, any true prey would shake off such a blow easily."

The human glared at them with pure hate.

"I am not prey," he deadpanned. They laughed more.

"No, you're not even that. You're c'jit that needs to be scraped off a boot."

They laughed more as they started walking towards him. Dah'nagara prepared himself for what he knew was coming. The first one threw a punch which he ducked easily. He delivered a kick to his knee before bouncing off the wall and rolling between the group's legs. Putting his foot on the back of one of their knees and grabbing a fist of his dreadlocks he yanked the Yautja to the ground, punching him straight in the eye. Before he could rise, the other two grabbed him and threw him into the wall again were they continued to kick him across the room. The one he knocked to the ground stood back up, stalked towards his pain filled body, grabbed his neck, and lifted him off the ground.

"You piece of **C'jit**! You will pay for that."

Before he could do anything, a large hand grabbed his wrist. Dah'nagara could hear the bones crack before he was dropped. The male grabbed his hand growling in pain. Before he could do anything else, his face was met with a fist that knocked him out instantly. His two friends backed up in surprise and fear.

"Get this useless pyode amedha out of my sight."

The two scrambled to grab their fallen friend by the shoulders and drag him away. The unknown Yautja approached Dah'nagara and knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

He got a good look at his savior. It was a female Yautja barely out of her adolescent years. She was shorter than his mother but not by much. Her smooth curves and chest only added to her femininity. He blushed at where his eyes wandered and quickly stood from his position on the floor.

"Yes! Ugh yeah, yes I'm fine." To his endless embarrassment she laughed at him, which only added to his blush. He was thankful that they couldn't see color, until he remembered they could still see heat.

"Well?" His thoughts stopped.

"Ugh, well what?"

"Well are you going to tell me your name?" He would die if he became any more embarrassed.

"Um, D-Dah'nagara, my name is Dah'nagara." She smiled at him. Before backing up and turning down one of the hallways.

"W-Wait!" She looked back.

"A-Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She smiled again.

"P'kya'uha."

P'kya'uha, he liked that name. He was once again brought out of his thoughts when he saw that she was leaving. Quickly forgetting his earlier embarrassment he started to run after her.

-0-

"No! You have to be faster! You can't keep trying the same way! Change your tactic! Now, do it again!"

Sixteen year old Dah'nagara stood back up from his spot on the ground. His fingers gripped his training spear tightly. Vor'mekta casually held his as their gazes locked. Not hesitating for a second, Dah'nagara charged his paring partner. The Yautja prepared for the roll he knew was coming. Instead of rolling, the human brought the spear bearing down on his head. It was blocked easily, and was followed by a swipe to his now exposed side. Vor'mekta was actually surprised when his opponents spear suddenly changed direction. The tip was pressed against his chin. Dah'nagara grinned at his victory until he was grabbed by the back of the neck and tossed to the ground. A blade was pressed to his throat.

"You are dead Ooman," Na'deha spat in his face before rising. Dah'nagara glared at him.

"You cheated."

"You think a bad blood will play fair? Never fight with honor unless facing a true opponent. Otherwise you will die, which you surely will." He turned his back on him, not bothering with the respectful sign of backing away first. Dah'nagara let out his own growl before standing.

"You and I are not enemies Na'deha!" He didn't turn back to him.

"But you haven't proven worthy of being a true opponent." He continued walking. "Nor will you ever."

Dah'nagara quickly left the training room disappearing down the hall.

"Na'deha." He turned, surprised at hearing Vor'mekta's voice. He rarely ever spoke and he never showed emotion. Even now his body language gave nothing away.

"What?"

"Why do you speak to him in such a way?"

Na'deha scoffed. He should have known that's what this would be about.

"It is my task to train him, and that is what I am doing. You should do the same. You are too soft on him."

"Maybe so, but he is barely sixteen seasons and he can beat me in a spar."

"Ha! What does that say about your skills?"

The next moment, Na'deha was being held by his neck and was thrown against the wall.

"Remember your place, Na'deha." Even now his voice betrayed no emotion. "He is not the weakling you think him to be. If you disagree, find out for yourself."

With that, Vor'mekta left down one of the halls. Na'deha looked to the ground for a moment before picking himself up and walking down the hall Dah'nagara disappeared through.

"That arrogant, self-absorbed, piece of **C'jit**!" Dah'nagara ranted as he paced on the cat walk of the clan ships mostly empty main training hall. Hul'tah and Al'nagara, with a drink in his hand, watched him vent. Doz sat at his master's feet, oblivious to the whole thing. The other few Yautja there were training in different places of the hall.

"Who is he to say I am not worthy? That bastard's rank is so low, Doz could replace him!" The hell hound let out a soft grunt at the mention of his name. Hul'tah let out a sigh before speaking.

"You can't take anything he says too seriously. He's just bitter."

"But why? Why take it out on me? Because I'm Human? I had just beaten Vor'mekta in a spar! He couldn't do that if Vor'mekta had his arms cut off!" Al'nagara coughed up his drink.

"You did what?! Even I couldn't beat Vor'mekta!"

"Neither could I," added Hul'tah. "The only one who could was Nrak'ytara."

"Do you think he held back?"

"My brother _never_ holds back. Dah'nagara could only have beaten him with his own skill."

"Do you think we could get back on track here?" asked Dah'nagara, not caring for being talked about like he wasn't in the room.

"Right sorry, as I was saying-"he didn't get to finish before Na'deha came out of nowhere and threw Dah'nagara off the catwalk, then jumping off after him. Everyone in the room turned when they heard them both land.

"If you think yourself worthy of being my opponent then prove it! Prove to me you are worthy to be Yautja!"

Dah'nagara didn't get a chance to respond before he charged. He rolled to the side but was thrown off his feet by a blow to his back. Long being used to being thrown, he turned it into a roll unsheathing the single 1'4" wrist blade on his right hand. Unfortunately he didn't have his combi stick with him. He immediately ran forward, locking blades with Na'deha's blades. They stood locked for a moment until Dah'nagara was forced to his knees. Acting quickly, he fell to his back throwing Na'deha off balance. As the older worrier fell forward, the human brought his legs to his chest, his hands on the ground beneath him and he slammed both feet firmly into his face. He grinned when he heard a mandible crack. He took the chance to rise to his feet and plant a fist into the already broken mandible. Na'deha retaliated with his own fist which sent him across the room and into the wall. Na'deha cracked his mandible back into place and released a roar of rage. Dah'nagara rose again, lifted his blade and stepped into a guarded position. The other Yautja formed a circle around them roaring for them to tear each other apart.

They didn't disappoint as they charged each other full force. With speed only capable of by the best of humans, Dah'nagara slid beneath his legs tearing at his ankle with his blade. As Na'deha turned to face him, he used his foe's momentum to slash his side, his glowing green blood splattered onto a cheering Yautja. Before Na'deha could recover, a blade was shoved into his wrist, severing the blades from their scabbard. Another slash to his knee, then the other, as he fell the blade was plunged into his shoulder, all before his own blades hit the ground. Lying on his back, the blade was ripped from his should and the point touched his forehead threatening to plunge into his brain. Dah'nagara looked down at his foe.

"Say it." Na'deha looked at the human above him with a blank expression.

"I yield."

The entire room was silent as Dah'nagara left the room without another word, leaving Na'deha to pick himself off the floor and stare at his retreating back.

-0-

"Stay on guard. Kainde amedha are not to be underestimated," Hul'tah stated from the front of the group. Hul'tah, Dah'nagara, P'kya'uha, and two other Yautja marched through the dark halls of the human research facility. The whole place reeked of iron and sulfur. What parts of the halls that weren't covered in blood where filled with holes from acid burns or bullets.

"What happened here?" asked the human, bile rising in his throat when he saw the walls coated with red.

"The humans here were researching the Kainde amedha," P'kya'uha answered him. She readjusted the long rifle on her back while looking around. "They didn't expect a praetorian to show up."

"How did it get here?" one of the younger Yautja asked. Hul'tah answered him this time.

"We believe it was living in the jungles, until it was attracted here by the other Kainde amedha. To the human's credit, their containment systems would have worked this time."

"So why are we here?" the last one asked.

"Fighting Kainde amedha is a good way to prepare you for Bad bloods. Almost as smart and just as dangerous. If you survive here then we will know you're ready to join our ranks. P'kya'uha and I will observe and make sure you don't end up dead. We have few enough members as it is."

It was true. With just over a hundred members, the Blood Hunter clan was relatively small.

"Any questions?" Dah'nagara stepped forward.

"When do we start?"

Now. Two Kainde amedha shot up from the floor beneath them grabing Dah'nagara and one of the other unblooded bringing them both down to the lower levels. They fell through the vents as a pile of bodies until crashing into a room below. When the two serpents stood a spear pierced their heads, pinning both of them to the wall. Their black bodies struggled for a moment before going limp. Dah'nagara turned to see his hunting brother relax from his throwing position.

"Nice throw."

"Thanks."

The tail plunging through the Yautja's face and through his mask kept him from speaking more. Glowing blood covered Dah'nagara's training mask as he watched the Kainde amedha remove its tail from his fallen brother. Looking closely at it, he saw that it was a worrier. Its black hide was thicker and its head crest was larger. It screeched at him as the eighteen year old extended his combi stick. It jumped at him but he rolled to the side sticking his spear into its shoulder. If it felt the pain, it didn't show it. It merely struck him with the side of its tail knocking him to the ground. It jumped onto him pinning his right arm before he could lift his wrist blade. He moved his head to the side as the tail pierced the ground were his head was a second ago. He saw that his combi stick lay next to him. The creature above him curled its lips back in a snarl. Knowing what was coming he grabbed the spear collapsing it before bringing it next to his head, bracing it against the floor. As the black serpent went to end him he extended the spear, plunging it through the creature's mouth and out through the back of its skull. He pushed it off him before the blood could drop on him. Rising to his feet, Dah'nagara looked at his fallen prey and released all of his remaining adrenalin in a primal scream. His scream was met by screeching. He turned to see two Kainde amedha drones walk out of the shadows. He drew his wrist blade.

"You two want to go? Then bring it on!"

A loud bang sounded from behind followed by a low hiss. He turned around and saw the form of a large Kainde amedha with a very large head crest. The praetorian.

"Oh pauk."

P'kya'uha ran through the halls desperate to find her friend, the others trailing behind her. Their infrared sight leading them into a large room. What the saw took their breath away. Two drones lay prone on the ground, one with its tail missing. Two more drones were pinned to the wall by a spear. A worrier with a spear in its head and a Yautja with his face missing were on the far side of the room. The praetorian lay dead in the middle of the room with a severed Kainde amedha tail plunged into its head. A cough brought their attention to the corner of the room.

"Dah'nagara!" she shouted. She ran to her human friend, looking him over for injuries. Blood leaked from his mouth, he held his hand to his shoulder were a Kainde amedha tail had pierced him, his training mask on the ground next to him was broken beyond repair.

"What took you so long?" he managed to choke out with a smile on his bloodied face. She laughed at his attempt at humor. Hul'tah walked up to him taking another glance at the bodies around them, including the fallen Yautja.

"Couldn't save him. Caught us by surprise."

Hul'tah looked back to the human, his mandibles forming a smile.

"I think you're ready."

-0-

Zesh sat on the high branch of a tree, putting away the last of his tools as he finished cleaning his newly acquired Yautja skull. The bad blood looked at the bone in his hand. A smile came to his face as he remembered the terrified look on the hunter's face. He was brought from his thoughts when a twig snapped. He rose to his feet faster than someone of his size should be able to, his spear extended in his hand. He scanned the forest for the possible prey until the blast from a plasma caster destroyed the branch he was on. He was so surprised he forgot to brace himself for the fall and his body slammed hard against the ground. He got to his feet again firing a blast from his own cast to where the first had come from, only to have it explode as a third shot was fired from a different direction. The bad blood franticly looked for where the fire had come from, seeing nothing and only hearing the sound of a bird whistle.

"Where the Pauk are you!" he screamed. Another whistle sounded from behind him, this definitely _not _from a bird. He turned to find what looked like a dwarf Yautja. It wore the usual armor over netting mesh. It held a short sword in its hand and a caster on its shoulder. The mask was what caught his attention. The forehead was smaller, on its cheeks were two circular objects like what he would see on a human's mask whenever there was something bad in the air, and the dreadlocks seemed rubbery and lifeless. He growled at the strange creature, charging at it with his spear raised. He was intercepted by a log slamming into his side and knocking him to the ground. Another log fell from above, threatening to crush him. He rolled out of the way and onto his feet.

_'__Pauk! How did he manage to set this up without me noticing?!'_

The discharge of a plasma caster caused an explosion at his feet, the force knocking him back into a tree. The blow jarred his shoulder and his arm went numb. He collapsed to the ground in a heap of pain, his head ringing from the explosion. Before he could stand a spear pinned him to the tree. Zesh let out a screech of pain. He couldn't remove the spear as his other arm was still numb from the blast. He looked up to see the mask of the strange creature staring back at him.

**"****WHAT THE PAUK ARE YOU?!"**

The creature raised its hand removing the mask from its face. That's when he realized it was removing a _helmet _from its _head_. It pulled it off to show the face of a human who couldn't possibly be older than eighteen seasons.

_"__How? How can an Ooman, a prey species, take me down?" _Zesh's eyes widened as the human began to speak his language.

"I am Dah'nagara, worrier of the blood hunter clan."

Zesh laughed. Now it all made sense.

"I see. You aren't true Yautja nor are you Ooman. You're a **_reject_**, like the rest of your clan, banished from the home world. But then, it isn't your home world."

Dah'nagara watched him with an unchanging, blank expression. The bad blood before him continued to laugh.

"Admit it Ooman. You're a freak amongst your own kind. You're no better than me."

"I know."

His eyes didn't get the chance to widen before the sword was plunged into his skull.

-0-

Dah'nagara groaned in pain as the wolf's horn plunged into his thigh. He swiped his wrist blade through the bone before plunging the sword in his left hand into the creature's furry neck. The now twenty-two seasoned human plucked the horn from his thigh. He held the red covered horn up to examine.

_'__Will make for a decent trophy,'_ he thought as he glanced around at the pack of horned wolves he had just hunted. After cleaning his wound and trophy, Dah'nagara looked at the sun seeing that it was only midday. Deciding he had enough time he made his way to the nearby human colony, being sure to take off his helmet first.

_'__I could use a drink.'_

**Please review and tell me what you think. Taranodongirl1, sorry for making you cry.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

T.P.C. Chapter Four

**Hey guys. I changed this chapter because I just wasn't really happy about the older version. I had missed details, the whole thing just felt rushed. So this is the new version of chapter four and an updated glossary.**

**Glossary:**

**Berserker-Superpredators from the third movie**

**K'yipsas-small bat like creatures native to Yautja Prime**

**Cycle-Ten human years**

**Season-One human year**

**C'jit-s**t**

**Pauk-f**k**

**P'kya'uha-sniper-name of second yautja female.**

**Long rifle-sniper rifle eight feet in length and a small barrel.  
**

**Pyode Amedha-soft meat-generally, but not restricted to, humans.**

**Kiande Amedha-hard meat-xenomorph**

**Ooman-slang for human**

**C'nlip-intoxicating drink**

**Note-other names do not have specific meanings.**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own AVP**

Dah'nagara was silent as he strolled through the forest. His short red hair was brushed by a cool breeze. He walked so quietly, the creatures of the forest didn't even realize he was there, this made evident by the many sounds of animals echoing through the trees. He stopped. The birds whistled their tunes blissfully unaware of the human. He grabbed the combi stick sheathed on his lower back, unsheathing it as he spun and threw it into a nearby tree. Hul'tah became visible, his mask hiding his surprise as his face was an inch from where the spear pierced the tree. He grabbed its shaft, pulling it out as he stepped forward.

"Nice aim," he said as he handed the spear back to the human.

"What do you mean?" he smirked. "I missed."

Hul'tah looked at him with his eyes wide. He took a moment to compose himself before asking.

"So where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the colony for a drink. I'll be back soon."

The elder warrior's mandibles formed the Yautja version of a frown as he looked down at him.

"You know the ship will be leaving soon. Why are you going to the colony? We have drinks on the clan ship."

"Uncle, those drinks have me on my ass by the second swill. I'd like for once to actually be drunk before I wake regretting the first sip."

They laughed as they remembered the first time Dah'nagara ever drank. He was unconscious for hours and took even longer for his headache to go away. The Yautja chuckled again before looking at him.

"All right, but make it fast." As Dah'nagara began to walk again Hul'tah called out to him. "And take Shi with you." The human smirked again as he let out a long whistle. After a moment they heard rustling from the bushes behind them. A German shepherd wearing a rugged silver collar trotted toward them casually. Dah'nagara smiled patting the Earth dog on the head before continuing, the canine following from behind.

It didn't take them long to reach the human colony. As they entered the compound, many stared as they passed but mostly at him. Their eyes widened as they saw the armored man pass them, the sword on his hip and the helmet in his hand intimidated them to no end. When he reached the bar, he looked down at his partner.

"Shi, stay."

The dog circled a moment before lying down next to the door. That done, he made his way inside. Looking around, he saw that he and the bartender were the only ones there. The bartender looked up as he walked forward.

"What can I get you?"

"C'nlip," he replied.

He mentally kicked himself as he realized he spoke in Yautja, the other man's brow rose in confusion.

"Sorry, I meant to say I wanted a drink, anything will do." He placed a few coins on the counter when he finished. The man picked them up before grabbing a bottle and a glass.

"Leave the bottle."

Dah'nagara took the bottle, downing the glass, and sat down at a booth in the corner setting his helmet down on the table. He sat there, sipping from the bottle occasionally as he unsheathed his prized short sword. He reached for his belt removing a cylindrical whetstone and continuing to sharpen his blade. After a few minutes a group of humans came through the door. Dah'nagara could instantly tell they were colonial marines. There were four males and one female. They were dragging one of them towards the counter. The one they were dragging spoke up.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We really need to get back to base." He was older than Dah'nagara by at least a cycle, with brown hair but his eyes were hidden from view.

"Come on captain, don't be like that," spoke up one of the other men, this one with dirty blonde hair. His arms were rippling with muscles. "We need some way to thank you." He looked over at the brown-haired female. "Unless…"

"I'm not showing him my rack Trent!" she reprimanded him, punching him in the arm.

"Ow, come on Jaz I was only kidding."

"Yeah right. Anyway, he's right about one thing cap, we still need to thank you for saving our asses."

"With all due respect sir," said another male. Dah'nagara suspected he and the woman were siblings as they shared the same brown hair and eyes. "Take that stick out your ass for the next hour and enjoy yourself. You deserve it for killing bugs all day."

Dah'nagara recognized the slang for Kainde amedha. He stopped sharpening as he listened in.

"Well said private," replied the one known as Trent. Their captain sighed as he looked at them.

"Out of the whole squad, we were the only ones to make it out. That isn't something to celebrate."

"Were not," said Jaz. "We're celebrating our survival. Now take a seat and down a few shots."

He looked over at the last member of their group, another male with black hair and dark eyes.

"You've been quiet Williams. You think I should take a load off?" The soldier only shrugged in response. Dah'nagara chuckled as the man reminded him of Vor'mekta.

"Fine," the leader conceded. "Give me the damn drink." They all grabbed a glass a raised it to the air. Dah'nagara, realizing their conversation was over, went back to sharpening.

"To those who didn't make. I'll see you in hell marines."

"Hoorah!"

As the captain brought the drink to his lips, he froze. Across the bar sitting at a booth, was a man who looked to be in his early twenties, brownish red hair, and deep green eyes. He wore armor on his legs and shoulders. On the table was a helmet with dreads, sitting next to it was a horn. He sharpened a sword on his lap. None of that is what shocked him. It was the mark burned onto his cheek that shocked him. He recognized it. It was the same one Joshua's father had.

"Hey!"

Dah'nagara looked up as the marine captain came towards him. His squad looked at them both with confusion. He looked up at the captain's face as he stopped in front of him.

"Where did you get that mark?"

It was Dah'nagara's turn to look confused. Why does this human want to know about his clan mark? He decided it was easiest to just ask.

"Why do you want to know?" Joshua didn't hesitate in answering.

"My father had the same mark."

Staring at the man in front of him, Dah'nagara pondered what he said. It was entirely possible his father was made a member of the Blood Hunter clan; he wouldn't have been the first human. He took another swig of his drink before explaining.

"It's a clan mark."

"Clan? What clan?" the squad member, Trent, asked.

"The Blood Hunter Clan. Who is your father?"

Before Joshua could answer, frantic barking could be heard from outside. Dah'nagara shot up, placing his helmet over his head, and made his way to the door.

"Shi, what's-oh pauk."

He dove out of the way just as the door lit up in flames. Standing up, he looked at the devastation. Half the complex was on fire, humans were running, screaming as they were caught in nets and dragged away. His gaze landed on the dreadlocked creatures with the nets. They weren't Yautja, they were much worse.

"Bad bloods," he said in disbelief.

"Shit, not these things!" Turning back to the door he saw the marines pull pistols from their belts immediately opening fire on the hostiles.

"Bill! Radio the base! We need reinforcements here NOW!" The private nodded before ducking into cover pulling out a communicator.

"No good, were being jammed!"

"Not all of us."

Dah'nagara reached for his wrist device and activated its distress signal. Shi stood at his left, her teeth showing as she growled. The squad was on his left, there weapons out and ready. Dah'nagara unsheathed his combi stick and charged forward. The first bad blood he reached swung at him with an axe. He slid under, forcing his spear into the Yautja's unarmored pit. Shi jumped onto him tearing at his throat bringing him to the ground. He lifted his spear again and drove it into the Yautja's masked face. Picking up the fallen warrior's axe, he threw and plunged it into the head of another Yautja. A group of bad bloods stalked towards them menacingly. The humans emptied their clips into the bodies of the massive aliens. Dah'nagara drew his sword in his left hand and charged again. He weaved in and out of the group, slicing and stabbing at every weak point he could find. As another Bad Blood fell to the ground, his throat sliced open, the remaining warriors roared in anger, their backs arched in aggression. They charged the human as one, seeming to not even feel the bullets from the marines' pistols. Dah'nagara did his best to block the oncoming blows but he was quickly overwhelmed. He was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air. Empty eyes of a mask bored into him as he struggled to escape the titan's grip. As if repeating his deepest memories, a hand grabbed his attacker's, crushing the bones in the wrist and causing it to drop Dah'nagara. P'kya'uha plunged her blades into her foe, his body falling at her feet. She reached down and helped Dah'nagara to his feet.

"This seems familiar." And just like before she laughed at him.

"There are a lot more of them this time." As if to emphasize her point, the others began to surround them. The two clan mates faced their enemies with unwavering resolve. Mostly due to the fact that four of them had three red dots appear on their heads. Their heads exploded into waves of green blood and grey matter. The few remaining were quickly dispatched by, Al'nagara, Vor'mekta, Hul'tah, and Nrak'ytara all slashing through the bad bloods like paper. The bodies lay before them in heaps of blood and gore. The squad of marines had long gone about freeing the colonists from the nets. They stopped as they heard a growl straight from hell itself. All heads turned to view the Yautja marching towards them. Its feet impacted the ground with loud thumps. Its dreads were long and spiked. It reached up and removed its mask. Its longer lower mandibles spread as it let out an unworldly roar. At the sight of the berserker, they all stepped back save one. Nrak'ytara stepped forward and on her right hand drew her smooth wrist blades moving her cape behind her.

The berserker charged at her, not bothering to draw any weapons. After all, how could a female defeat him? His head rolled onto the floor before he even realized what had happened. Grunting in satisfaction, the cheiftess grabbed the head by its dreadlocks, turned back to her clan mates, lifted her trophy into the air and roared in victory, the others joining her in triumph. After making sure the colonists were all free, Joshua made his way towards the female.

"I guess thanks are in order." As their gazes locked, both of their breaths caught in their throats. Joshua stared at the creature before him, bearing the same clan marking as his father once had. Nrak'ytara looked as if she had seen a ghost. She stepped towards the green eyed human.

"J-Johnathan?" Joshua's eyes widened further.

"How do you know that name?" He stepped back as she again took another step.

"Is . . . is it really you?" She asked. He looked down, remembering the memories that still pained him.

"That was my father's name." His squad was almost as shocked as Nrak'ytara. Their captain never talked about his family. Dah'nagara stepped towards them.

"Lei-jadhi, what's wrong?" She looked between the two humans, seemingly in thought, before finally speaking.

"Dah'nagara, this . . . is your brother."

**Hope you guys like the new version. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

T.P.C. Chapter Five

**Hey guys new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: He owns nothing.**

"What?"

The group fell silent as they watched the events unfold. Joshua's face showed his shock as he tried to process what he had just heard. Dah'nagara stood motionless not showing if he was even aware of the others presence. Nrak'ytara looked between them before glancing to the others.

"Leave us."

The three male Yautja immediately walked out of earshot, but the second female lingered.

"I'll be alright P'kya'uha," Dah'nagara reassured. With a nod she went to stand with the others, leaving the marines standing there.

"You guys too," Joshua addressed his squad.

"You sure captain?" Jaz's voice was filled with worry. The others had similar expressions.

"I'm sure."

With that, his squad left to join the Yautja. He looked back at the two still in front of him. The three stood there unmoving, until finally Dah'nagara broke the silence.

"Lei-jadhi, why do you think this human is _my_ brother?" She stared at her son for a full minute before turning back to the marine.

"Because he looks just like _him_."

"Who is _him_?" Again she was silent. She released a shaky breath.

"He looks just like Jonathan."

"How do you know that name?" Joshua asked. Her silence went on for even longer this time. Before she could answer, Dah'nagara walked up to Joshua, matching him at 6'4". He reached up to his face plate, removing his helmet. Before, Joshua was focused on his scar, but now he looked into his eyes. He looked into his father's eyes.

"I-it is you. Sam, it is you."

"Sam?"

"That's your name. Samuel Herthing."

Dah'nagara stared back at him before backing up and turning around. His hands ran up through his hair.

"Lei-jadhi, you had told me all my kin died that day."

"I thought they did," she glanced at the older human. "I was wrong."

Joshua still remembered the day in vivid detail.

"It was you. You're the creatures that took Samuel."

"Yes, that was us."

"Are you also the ones who set off that explosion?" Another pause.

". . . yes."

Taking a deep breath he asked, "Why?"

"When we had arrived, Dah'nagara was the only one alive. His father barely clung to life. Before he died I had promised him I would look after him. We had destroyed the colony to make sure no evidence of us was left behind."

Looking between her and his brother, he sighed.

"After all these years, I had given up. I thought you had killed him already." Facing Dah'nagara he grinned. "Never before have I been so glad to be wrong."

Dah'nagara smirked, "I suppose it would be nice to have a brother that didn't tower over me."

The two of them laughed. Nrak'ytara stared at them incredulously. _Just like that, and they're all right? They really are Jonathan's children._ Satisfied with the outcome, they called the others back. When they were all back together, Bill stepped forward.

"Ugh sir?"

"What is it private?"

"Why exactly were these aliens here?"

Everyone stopped. With all the drama they had nearly forgotten about the bad bloods.

"They were taking humans," Al'nagara said. "Why?"

"They didn't kill any of them," Trent continued. "The bastards were dragging them away."

"I'm guessing you can't shed any light on this?" Jaz asked the aliens around her, none of them answering her. Bill spoke up again.

"Sir we'll need to report this."

"I know, radio the base, have them send someone over."

"They're already here," Williams said casually. Looking up they noticed for the first time a shuttle touching down. When the ramp lowered, marines poured out all pointing their weapons at the group.

"Hold your fire!"

Nrak'ytara groaned at hearing that voice. She would recognize it anywhere.

"Not _her_, anyone but _her_."

"Son of a Bitch!"

Shoving past her way through the marines a woman, probably in her fifties but still looking quite fit and long brown hair marched towards them. The marines all saluted her as she approached.

"Lieutenant Colonel Herthing! We weren't expecting-"

"You stupid, ugly, mother fucking, Bitch!" Nrak'ytara growled at the female approaching her.

"Out of all the humans on this world, you had to be here!" she said with disdain.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you executed right now!"

"Because we both know how that would end, Samantha."

The marines by the ship shuffled nervously eyeing the _very_ big aliens in front of them. Staring down the much larger female in front of her, Samantha didn't blink.

"Return to base. I'll be there with a full report soon."

The soldiers were all too happy to comply, scrambling back onto the shuttle. Joshua and his squad made their way to the ship.

"Captain Herthing."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have you're squad get their gear from the ship and report back here."

"Yes ma'am." Joshua walked up to his aunt and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Is there something you wish to add Captain?"

"It's Samuel."

Her expression didn't change as she stared at her brother's second son. He had their eyes.

"Yes, that will be all captain."

He nodded before going back to his squad. She turned her attention back to the cheiftess.

"Care to explain just what the hell happened here?" Nrak'ytara gazed across the carnage again.

"Bad bloods."

"I realized that genius," she said exasperated. "I meant why they were here."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She turned around and walked off. Knowing the insulting gesture, Samantha huffed before following.

"They were taking humans. I need to know why. If you know a way to find out then I'm coming with." Nrak'ytara froze, turning to the other female.

"No, no way am I letting you anywhere _near_ my ship!"

"Bad bloods taking humans alive instead of killing them is not normal. You and I both know that. Besides, wouldn't you want their little family reunion to continue?" She said gesturing to Dah'nagara and Joshua who had just come back from the shuttle, he and his squad armed with their usual weapons. The cheiftess growled again.

"On my ship, my word is law. You do what I say understand!" All the humans nodded. They all made their way into the forest. Joshua looked over at his brother.

"Where are we heading?"

"We're going to my home," Dah'nagara said with a smile on his face.

**I have to say I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

T.P.C. Chapter Six

**Hello people! Wow this one was long. Read, review, favorite! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: oh God this is boring.**

**So? Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I need a pay raise.**

**What? You're a fictional, sentient representation of the disclaimer I write into my author's notes for comic relief! You don't get payed!**

**Disclaimer: Exactly, you need to pay me.**

**Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own AvP, only O.C.s.**

Nrak'ytara stared into the empty sockets of the berserker's skull, lost in thought over the events that had transpired on the colony. She sat with the others in the shuttle, waiting for the autopilot to bring them to the clan ship.

_'__Why would a berserker lead bad-bloods? Why did they take Oomans? It just doesn't make sense.'_

The sound of laughter brought her away from her thoughts. The Ooman known as Sergeant Trent was telling of their travels and missions. He was describing the last mission they were on. She didn't catch the beginning but she knew he was talking about Kainde amedha.

"We were making our way through the halls," he said. "We knew what those bugs could do to us. We were scared shitless at every gap in the wall and mouse running between our feet. That's when the cap stopped us. We listened in trying to figure out why he stopped." Al'nagara and Hul'tah leaned in to focus on the Ooman's tale. Vor'mekta sat back indignantly as always along with the other Oomans. They sat casually ignoring Trent, obviously having both heard and _lived_ the events. P'kya'uha was sparring with Dah'nagara, there blades clashing together. "That's when we realized; the halls were dead silent. Not one of us moved. It was quiet . . . too quiet."

**"****BOO!"**

Al'nagara jumped in his seat in surprise. He was so engrossed in the story he didn't notice the female Jaz move between them. Every one of the Oomans grabbed their sides in laughter. Al'nagara crossed his arms in annoyance while Hul'tah joined them in their laughter. Nrak'ytara couldn't help but move her mandibles in a Yautja smile.

"What's the matter Al'nagara?" Dah'nagara called out to his brother. "Your senses dulling so much you let a human sneak up on you?"

Al'nagara grunted in further annoyance as the others laughed at his expense. Nrak'ytara's smile left as she turned to reprimand her son. P'kya'uha beat her to it as she swept Dah'nagara's legs out from under him planting a foot firmly on his chest pinning him down. They laughed even harder as the poor hunter struggled fruitlessly to get free. This time the chieftess laughed along with them. P'kya'uha clicked at the human under her foot.

"Don't let your guard down Dah'nagara. You never know when someone will sneak up on you."

At his grunt of annoyance the volume of the laughter seemed to increase. As their mirth quieted down, a beeping alerted them of their destination approaching. Vor'mekta got up and left for the pilot's seat while the others walked towards the wall. Hitting a few buttons on the chieftesses wrist device, the wall opened to reveal a large window showing the expanse of space. After a minute, the Oomans gasped at the sight before them. Nrak'ytara smiled again at seeing her clan ship. The main hull was long and wide resembling a shell. Smaller components of the ship such as the engines hung below its large armored top. All across the sides and front were holes going into the ship were its plasma weapons waited to fire upon anyone foolish enough to target them. The same clan symbol the Yautja proudly bore was carved into the front of the hull, marking it as the home of the Blood Hunter Clan.

"_Kjuhte N'ritja_," Dah'nagara said to the awed humans. "It means _the Dance of the Void_."

"It's huge," the private stated, the others nodding in agreement. The chieftess suppressed a chuckle. If she recalled correctly, _Kjuhte N'ritja _could hold a clan twenty thousand strong. Even with their measly number of 129 members, they were able to run the ship perfectly. It grew in size as the shuttle landed in the bay lining up with the other dozens of shuttles. The bay of the _Kjuhte N'ritja_ was so large; it could hold hundreds of shuttles larger than theirs. Nrak'ytara glanced down to see Na'deha, along with a few other warriors, walk towards the shuttles ramp. She groaned. Why did it always have to be _him_ who greeted her? Muttering a few curses, she and the others made their way down the ramp. Na'deha tilted his head in confusion at the sight of the Oomans following but growled as he saw Samantha. She crossed her arms in response.

"Na'deha."

Ignoring her greeting the Yautja turned to his leader.

"N'yakde, new recruits have arrived."

She smiled. This day was certainly getting interesting. She nodded to him to lead the way. He turned and led them in the direction of one of the other shuttles.

"What's going on?" she heard Joshua ask.

"New members," Dah'nagara answered him. 'You'll find out soon enough that we are not like most clans."

They arrived at another shuttle, this one drawing a crowd. The Yautja parted for their chieftess giving her room to make her way to the center of the crowd. At the center of the crowd were four Yautja. Three were bound and weaponless, while the other was armed to the mandible, all of them baring the same green markings on their bodies. She made her way to the armed one, him nodding in respect. She walked in front of the three bound Yautja examining them carefully.

"Tell me about them."

The warrior gestured to the smallest Yautja that stood in front of her, who kept his head down avoiding her eyes. Whether in fear or shame she could not tell.

"This one abandoned his Chiva. He had ran away and left his hunting brothers to die." The growl in his voice was obvious. Nrak'ytara reached out, the young unblooded recoiling from her hand but let her raise his head to meet his eyes. As she gazed into his green eyes she could indeed see fear, but what she also saw confirmed her suspicions. What she saw was shame.

"Do you have any skills aside from retreat?" He was caught off at the question, the slight laughter from the crowd causing him to almost forget to answer.

"Uh I-I am good with m-maps," he stuttered. She didn't hesitate in her next sentence.

"Your name will be H'dlak. You will work with our navigators, understand?" Again he almost forgot to answer.

"Y-yes, of course! T-thank you N'yakde!" he nodded his head vigorously in relief.

She moved on to another of the bound Yautja. This one was taller and had a haze in his eyes, one that conveyed regret. Unlike the one before, he bore a burn mark on his forehead.

"This one killed two fellow Yautja in a rage. He found another Yautja, one of a higher rank bedding his mate. He killed them both." Thinking for a moment, Nrak'ytara gazed into his empty eyes.

"Your name will be M-di H'chak. You will be with the hunters." Turning to the last Yautja he scoffed at her.

"Is the Lou-dte kalei going to judge me now? Oh what a sad clan this must be to have a female as a leader." The group of Yautja behind her growled but the chieftess's demeanor never changed from her calm state.

"This one," the warrior growled, "stole three kills, seven trophies, and joined two hunts without permission of the hunter."

"That is all I needed to hear," she stated. Before the Yautja could react, her cloak was moved aside and her blades were plunged into his skull. As his body fell to the floor, she sheathed her blades moving her right arm once again under her cloak. She didn't need to think about her decision. While in the other's eyes she saw shame and regret, in his she saw nothing. The other two Yautja were led away from her, the warrior bowing to her and entered the shuttle. She turned back to the Oomans, who were being eyed by the other Yautja. She stood tall before them as they turned to their leader.

"These Oomans are here by my request. Until they leave they will not be harmed, understand?"

The group bowed their heads to their leader. She began to walk away from them.

"Dah'nagara, give them the tour, and then show them to their quarters," she said without looking back. Her son turned to the group with his hands clasped.

"Alright then, follow me."

-0-

"So what was that all about?" Joshua asked his tour guides. P'kya'uha had decided to join them on the tour. She walked ahead of the group of humans alongside Dah'nagara dwarfing him with her towering figure. The smaller hunter looked back at his blood brother.

"New recruits," he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I think you'll need to go into more detail," P'kya'uha said while chuckling at the Oomans' confused looks. All of them except for Samantha had confusion painted on their faces.

"As I have said before, we are not like other clans. Due to our small numbers we accept the criminals of other clans into our ranks. Most of our members are from other clans and have violated the honor code in some way. Normally, they would be killed on the spot, but we offer them a second chance. Join us and live."

"What did your leader say to them?" Joshua asked. Dah'nagara looked at him a moment before remembering they did not understand their language. Sometimes it was confusing to be bilingual.

"When a Yautja is banished from his clan, he is stripped of his name and his clan mark is burned off. When they join us, Nrak'ytara gives them new names."

"So," Jaz began, "You're all criminals?"

"Not all of us," P'kya'uha answered her. "Some of us, such as myself, were born into the clan although my father was a criminal. Some of us, like Dah'nagara, were adopted into the clan. Even though we accept violators of the code, we do have limits. We refuse any one who has murdered for sport or those who disrespect the chieftess, as you have already seen. Those Yautja always become bad bloods."

"Those creatures at the colony?" Bill asked.

"Yes," she continued. "We as a clan have made it our duty to destroy all bad bloods. That is why to join our ranks completely; you must hunt and kill a bad blood successfully."

"I killed my first bad blood four seasons ago. Wasn't much of a challenge, but that doesn't mean I don't have his mask on my trophy wall," Dah'nagara chuckled.

"Anyway, we have been hunting bad bloods for the past four hundred seasons, ever since Nrak'ytara rebuilt the clan."

"How long is a season?" Trent asked.

"About one human year," she answered.

"Wait _400_ years?! How old is she?" Jaz asked amazed.

"About 500 seasons, why?"

"No reason."

"What do you mean _rebuilt_ the clan?" Joshua asked.

Dah'nagara smirked under his helmet and under her mask; P'kya'uha's mandibles formed the Yautja equivalent.

"Allow us to show you," The human hunter said.

-0-

They led the group along several halls, passing by countless doors and only the occasional Yautja. Eventually, they stopped at a large grand door. Statues of Yautja warriors bigger than P'kya'uha stood at attention by the door. Pushing their way through, the doors opened revealing a very long hall. On their right was a carving of what looked to be Earth, but lacked any smooth curves every detail being jagged and sharp. On their left was a carving of three Yautja warriors standing on a mountain overlooking a valley filled with humans with spears. Dah'nagara turned back to the humans.

"Thousands of seasons ago, three clans discovered a backwater world, filled with intelligent apes capable of using tools and language. The world was Earth and the clans were the Jungle Hunters, the City Hunters, and the Blood Hunters."

He began walking further down the hall. As they continued, it was if watching history play out before them. The carvings depicted battles between Yautja and different humans from history. Samurai, Zulu, Celts, Spartans, Egyptians, Persians, Praetorians, Scots, Knights, Sioux, Aztecs, Conquistadors, Red Coats, Revolutionaries, Navy Seals, and even colonial marines.

"All throughout human advancement, the three clans have hunted humans as the greatest of prey. They have far more ingenuity than Kainde Amedha and have intelligence that rivals a Yautja. The greatest of civilizations, such as the Greeks, Romans, and Celtics were given the highest respect for they often killed our hunters."

As he said the last part, he gestured to a carving of a Spartan holding the head of a Yautja. Joshua noticed another carving of Yautja and humans standing together. The Yautja held their smart disks while the humans held what seemed to be boomerangs.

"What's this one?" he asked. Dah'nagara looked at the carving before answering.

"Some ancient humans we took in as friends, teaching them hunting methods and the like. If I recall correctly, we are still friends with a small tribe in what you know as Australia."

Samantha choked for a second in surprise.

"Australia? How have you managed to go to Australia unnoticed?!" Dah'nagara stared at her for a moment before she realized.

"God Damn cloaking."

"Anyways, now we get to more recent events." The next few carvings showed fighting between Yautja and bigger Yautja.

"Berserkers," P'kya'uha explained. "A large group had gathered their strength trying to retake the glory they once had before being banished from the home world. The Blood Hunter clan took it upon themselves to wipe them out. While they did so, it did not end well for them either."

"The clan had less than twenty members left," Dah'nagara continued for her. "The clan fell apart, until four hundred seasons ago. While on a hunt, Jehdin, Nrak'ytara's sire and former clan chief of the Blood Hunter clan, along with her younger brother, were attacked and killed by bad bloods. In rage, Nrak'ytara wished to hunt them down, but due to her being a female, she was forbidden from doing so."

"What do you mean _forbidden_ from doing so?" Jaz asked with an annoyed voiced.

"In Yautja society, females are forbidden from hunting," P'kya'uha said with an equally annoyed voice.

"Typical."

"Yes well, obviously, she did so anyways. She slaughtered over twenty bad bloods before she found the ones who killed her sire. When she finished with them, there was nothing left to take as a trophy. She returned to the home world in triumph, boasting proudly of her conquests. In return, the high **council** banished her!" Dah'nagara nearly screamed his last sentence, voice dripping with contempt. He took a breath to calm himself before he continued walking.

The next few carvings showed a female Yautja, obviously Nrak'ytara, fighting through groups of Yautja. It also depicted a ship rising from water with her small form standing on a cliff. P'kya'uha approached the carving as she continued the story.

"When she was banished, she, her brothers, and Na'deha who had chosen to follow her, left the home world in search of purpose. They eventually came across _Dha-viath_, a planet formerly used as a base of operations by the Blood Hunter Clan. They found the _Kjuhte N'ritja_ at the bottom of the sea. For the next 200 hundred seasons they worked to rebuild the Blood Hunter Clan to its former glory. With the help of the Jungle and City hunters, who remained allies with the clan, they managed to raise the ship, and run it with no more than 100 members."

Going back to the wall, it showed another battle. This one was of the _Kjuhte N'ritja _fenced in by smaller ships. Next to it showed a small group of Yautja completely surrounded by other, rougher looking Yautja. Dah'nagara continued.

"Roughly 200 hundred seasons ago, a large bad blood clan attacked us. While they were defeated, they killed over half the clan, along with Nrak'ytara's mate, Al'nagara's sire. From that moment, she declared the Blood Hunter Clan would hunt every last bad blood for as long as they exist. This eventually led to the band of murderer killing thieves and deserters that stand before you."

The group of marines was speechless. The amount of information that was just given was difficult to process. They were brought out of their stupor when the female hunter clapped her hands together.

"Now that our history lesson is done, it is time we showed you to your quarters."

They followed the two hunters, going down even more hallways and seeing even less of the alien hunters. Eventually, they arrived to a circular room with doors to the rooms lining the walls. Dah'nagara moved to one of the doors and P'kya'uha moved to the one across from it. Dah'nagara turned to the rest of the humans.

"The rest of these rooms are empty, so decide among yourselves who gets what room. Also, entering an occupied room without permission will most likely get you killed. Get some sleep, we will show you to the great hall when you wake."

With that the group of hunters and soldiers entered their rooms, leaving the halls empty and quiet once again.

**Glossary**

**chiva-trial**

**H'dlak-Fear**

**M-di H'chak-No mercy**

**_Kjuhte N'ritja-Dance of the Void_**

**Lou-dte kalei-Derogative term for females meaning _child bearer_**

**Jehdin-individual**

**Dha-viath-disaster**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

T.P.C. Chapter Seven

**Another long one, enjoy! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Only OCs are owned by LoveForeverNow.**

Hayato Hibiki, one of the few remaining Yakuza crime lords, sat on his knees in his personal quarters. The room was bare except for a few lit candles providing a dim light that lit up the paper walls and a stand holding up a single ornate katana. His dark hair and suit glowed in the small flames light as his even darker eyes roamed over the sword in front of him. The only sound in the room was the almost undetectable sound of the candles burning. He reached his hand out grasping the katana from the stand. He looked it over once more before removing it from its sheath. It shined in the light as he rose to his feet, removed the jacket of his suit, and unbuttoned the collar of his white dress shirt. Turning so he faced the door, he stood in a defensive position. In between him and the door a figure materialized into existence. He stood slightly taller than him and wore what looked to be a gas mask, dreadlocks hanging off the back, a fishnet mesh suit with armor in several places, and a large blade on his right forearm. The stranger cocked his head to one side like a curious animal, no doubt wondering how he had been noticed. In truth, Hayato never heard him, but he didn't hear a sound from outside, which _never_ happened. There were always guards posted outside making some form of noise. Being quiet outside meant one of two things, the first being that they left which they would never do or they were dead. Seeing the stranger in front of him only proved that they were indeed dead. Hayato stared into the empty eyes of the stranger's mask, him returning the gaze. The two warriors sized each other up for what felt like hours but was no more than a few seconds. Hayato slowly raised his katana, a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. The stranger arched his back and slowly raised his arm with the blade.

The crime lord broke the silence as he let out a cry of aggression, running towards the stranger sword raised. He brought it down in an arch that was easily blocked. He swung again at his side only to have it blocked again. The two exchanged blows circling around the room, the sound of ringing metal filled the small space. They circled until Hayato's back faced the door. Linking their blades together, the stranger delivered a kick to his chest, pushing him through the thin doors. He shot to his feet still facing his opponent, only taking a millisecond to glance at the bodies of his guards on the wooden floor. Keeping his opponent in front of him, the yakuza backed into the gardens of his large home. This time the stranger charged at him, bringing his wrist blade down in a high arch. Ringing metal continued to ring as they exchanged blows and strikes once again. Using his superior agility, Hayato swung his leg hoping to sweep his attacker's feet out from under him. He was surprised when the stranger jumped over not just his leg but his whole body. When he landed he threw a strong punch with his left hand into the crime lord's cheek. The force of the blow knocked him down to the ground, stunning him for a short time.

Hayato rose to his feet, gazing at the stranger in front of him with questioning eyes. He had plenty of time to plunge his blade into him while he was on the ground. He had the perfect chance to end the fight. Why didn't he take it? His silent question was only met with the raising of his wrist blade once again. He didn't attack, only waited as if he was allowing the yakuza to attack first. Did he not want the fight to end? Was he having fun with this? Clearing his thoughts, Hayato raised his katana again and charged. Their fighting brought them all over the compounds of the crime lord's home as they tried to get the upper hand of the fight. Once again, Hayato was hit by another kick sending him through the main doors of the compound. He blocked more and more blows, backing away as he was forced on the defensive. Before he even realized, the two found themselves on a grassy cliff overlooking the forests below. He was so focused on the fight he hadn't realized where he was being forced back to. As the stranger struck again his foot slid slightly on the wet grass. To anyone else, it would seem like nothing, but Hayato saw the opportunity. He moved his own foot and pushed his opponent's heel throwing him off balance. With a great battle cry, Hayato brought his katana down only to have it blocked by the stranger's gauntlet. The same one holding his blade. His blow cut into the glove just enough to sever the connection of the blade sending it across the ground. Before he could strike again, another kick to his chest sent him back onto the grass.

When he got to his feet the stranger was eyeing the gauntlet. His hands glided over the damaged tool. Although his body language did not give away much, Hayato swore the stranger almost seemed impressed. Taking his gaze away from his ruined gauntlet, the stranger faced Hayato once again, reaching down to his hip and pulling out a sword similar to his katana but shorter, a different handle, and made from a black metal. They both raised their swords and charged each other. The two warriors clashed together on the Cliffside like rivals in an ancient tale. Using the bone guard of his sword, the stranger locked Hayato's katana, wrenching it from his hands and threw it away from them. In his shock, Hayato's legs were swept out from under him by the same move he had used earlier. Before he could rise, the tip of the stranger's sword was pressed to his neck.

As he looked up into the stranger's mask, fear found its way into Hayato's mind. How did this happen? How was he defeated? What is he?

"What the hell are you?"

The next few seconds went by agonizingly slow as the stranger seemed to consider what to do with him. His decision was made as he took the tip of his sword away from the fallen man. The Yakuza stared wide eyed at the stranger as he backed away from him for a few feet before turning around. He bent down and picked the katana off the ground. He walked away leaving the crime lord alone on the cliff. Hayato Hibiki rose to his feet staring after the stranger who had defeated him. Turning to the cliff he gazed out across the forest and the mountains in the distance. He walked forward until he was at the very edge of the cliff where grass turned to open air. Taking a final step, Hayato Hibiki plummeted until everything went black.

-0-

Dah'nagara woke up with a start, a cold sweat covering his body. He looked around to find himself in his room aboard the _Kjuhte N'ritja_. The room was silent except for the soft breathing of Shi. The shepherd slept in the corner of his room closest to the door. Dah'nagara chuckled at his pet's protectiveness of him. Thinking back on the dream, his gaze was drawn to the trophy wall that took up the entire one side of his room. His eyes glazed over the various teeth, skulls, and masks of his prey until they finally landed on the curved sword that was the katana from his dream. Memory, to be more specific. Walking over to his trophies, he took the weapon from its stand eyeing the smooth steel of the blade.

Dah'nagara's mind filled with questions about his most favorite hunt two seasons ago. What was that last part of the dream? He left his opponent on the hill and didn't look back; he didn't see what became of him. Speaking of which, why did he have that dream in the first place? He rarely ever dreamed and when he did it was always about P'kya-

Shaking his head of the blush climbing his neck he replaced the sword and moved to the opposite wall of his room. This one held his armor and weapons. Unlike others in his clan, Dah'nagara believes in only having what he needs, this shown by his wall holding only his spear, caster, wrist blade, short sword, armor, and his helmet. Donning his armor and weapons, he placed his helmet over his head switching through its many vision settings making sure each one is working correctly. Satisfied that each one is working properly, he set it back to color and turned to his still sleeping partner. As if knowing she was being watched, Shi raised her head then to her feet as she walked to her master receiving a scratch behind the ears in return. Turning to his door, Dah'nagara and his faithful companion stepped through the door into the hall.

Looking about, he saw that the only one awake aside from him was the human known as Corporal Williams, who stood leaning against the wall next to his door. Neither said anything as they waited for the others to rise from their beds. Blinking his eyes, Dah'nagara wished he could return to his own. Shi quickly circled before lying down in a corner and slept once again.

"Traitor," he chuckled at the dog. She only yawned in response to him.

The sound of a door opening brought his attention away from the dog and toward the noise. P'kya'uha exited her quarters. Unlike Dah'nagara, the only armor she wore was her shoulder pads, leaving leather cloths to cover her female features. Her mask also hung from her belt allowing the green tinting her eyes and inner mouth to be seen. Not sure why, but he always liked green, especially on her. He shook his head again to clear the thoughts fighting their way into his mind.

"Good morning Dah'nagara."

He was trying so hard to forget his thoughts he had nearly thought she was only present in his mind which is why he jumped at hearing her voice. That heavenly voice- No! Stop that! He kicked himself mentally. Every time he got on this train of thought it took him hours to get off it.

"G-good morning P'kya'uha."

To his utter horror once again, she laughed at his stuttering. He always liked hearing her laugh. Kicking himself again he wondered why out of the entire clan ship she had to choose the room across from his. It only made the ship's mornings harder for him. There was a reason he choose a rather isolated part of the ship to make his sleeping quarters. He appreciated the silence of being alone and always preferred to be somewhat secluded from others. Though if he was completely honest with himself, he could never imagine P'kya'uha being too far away. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the older human, Samantha, Joshua's and by extent his aunt, emerging from her room, her brown hair long let down and her uniform in perfect condition. She eyed them both with criticizing green eyes before moving them to Williams, him giving a salute in return. She gestured he head to the rooms containing his fellow squad mates and he in turn nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a small metal object with a hole in one side and one just behind it. The object was familiar to Dah'nagara but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Williams put the object to his mouth and released a loud shrill whistle that if not for his helmet would have hurt his ears. So that's what it does. Not a moment after the whistle was blown, four doors opened to reveal the rest of the squad. Trent, Bill, Jaz, and Joshua all stepped forward and saluted.

"At ease," Samantha ordered them.

Each one visibly relaxed except for Williams who never seemed to relax at all. He really did remind Dah'nagara of his uncle. P'kya'uha looked to him with confusion at their behavior. A shrug was her answer. Just because he was human didn't mean he knew everything about them. She stepped towards the group.

"Now that . . . whatever it was that you just did is over, we can you show you to the great hall."

With that she led the way down the hall, Shi following behind when Dah'nagara called with a sharp whistle. The drawback of being isolated from others was how long it took to reach the other parts of the ship; this shown by the twenty minutes it took them to reach the great hall. Making their way through the doors they entered to see a very large chamber capable of holding thousands of Yautja comfortably though now it only held a few more than fifty. The walls of the chamber were completely covered by carvings of Yautja slaying all kinds of different creatures. In several places were small pits similar to that of a fire pit in which Yautja would gather and exchange stories with each other. From behind him, Dah'nagara could hear the humans' awed gasps. He smirked under his helmet as he turned to face the group.

"Welcome to the great hall of the _Kjuhte N'ritja_. It is here that most of the clan spends their time while not training or working."

"Dah'nagara!"

They turned to see a Yautja with a familiar mask resembling that of a lion, his dreads the mane, walk towards them.

"Al'nagara!" Dah'nagara greeted his brother, placing their hands on each other's shoulders and giving a light shake.

"Dah'nagara, you and P'kya'uha must report to the council chambers."

The surprise on his face was hidden by his helmet but P'kya'uha's easily due to her mask being on her belt.

"What for, is something wrong?"

"Lei-jadhi's orders. They apply to you as well," he said facing Samantha. The human officer's seemingly constant frown deepened, probably from being ordered by an alien. Dah'nagara looked to the rest of the humans.

"What about them?"

"I'll keep an eye on them. You three better go though, you know how she doesn't like waiting."

With that, Dah'nagara and the two females walked through the crowd leaving behind Al'nagara and the human squad.

-0-

Al'nagara turned to face the group of humans before him. They looked back at him. The awkward silence that followed was luckily interrupted by Bill's wandering eyes.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing to a group away from them.

Al'nagara looked to where he was pointing and saw three figures on the edge of the group. They were shorter than the Yautja, the tallest being 6'9", but their skin was the same leathery material. But that is where the similarities ceased. Their legs were bent at a second spot between their knee and ankle; their arms were long ending with four fingers that were more like talons from how sharp their claws were. They had long narrow faces, two mandible plates on the side of their teeth filled mouths, and their eyes glowed yellow. One of them turned its head in their direction, gave a soft growl, and then returned its attention to its group.

"They are Sprinters," Al'nagara answered him. "They are a subspecies of Yautja. Not as strong or intelligent but they are much faster and hold a ferocity that rivals a Kainde Amedha."

"I don't see any others like them, are they the only ones?" Bill continued to ask.

_Why are these Oomans so full of questions?_

"Yes. Due to their lesser intelligence, they tend to stay on the home world, only leaving it when they are brought onto ships as servants. And no," he said cutting Bill off before he could ask anything else, "they are not our servants. We found them in chains in a bad blood camp. They did not wish to be returned to the home world so we allowed them to stay here."

The human nodded seeming to be satisfied with his answer which Al'nagara was grateful for. He hated having to always answer questions. That was always Dah'nagara's interest. The sound of claws scrapping against metal grabbed his attention. The humans tensed for a moment seeing the hell hound run towards them but relaxed when Shi ran up to it. They jumped around each other for a moment before chasing each other through the crowd, dashing between legs and eliciting several growls from the Yautja they bumped into. Al'nagara chuckled at their antics before returning his gaze to the humans.

"Don't mind Doz," he said, "He's harmless."

"I take it he's yours?" asked the human Joshua.

He took a moment to look at the brother of his brother. The Ooman was definitely older than Dah'nagara but he couldn't tell how much. His hair was different but gazing into his eyes he was surprised. They were different. Not in color, but in spark. Dah'nagara's eyes hold the flame of a warrior, one who lives for battle and glory. Joshua's on the other hand didn't hold such flame. They held embers that glowed in defiance as their light dimmed. He had the eyes not of a warrior, but of a soldier.

Returning to reality he glanced at the group before answering.

"Doz is but Shi belongs to Dah'nagara."

"Where exactly did he find a German Shepherd?" he asked again.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be the kind of person to go to a pet store," Trent joked.

"Pet store?" he said confused, cocking his head to the side. These Oomans never made any sense.

"Ignore him. That's what we do," Jaz said, getting chuckles and a grunt of annoyance in response. Shaking his head, he gave up trying to understand these Oomans.

"Dah'nagara found her on a hunt three seasons ago when she was merely a pup, abandoned and alone. He felt a certain . . . familiarity with her and brought her along."

The slowly increasing pounding of drums caught their attention. A large crowd began to form around two warriors. One of them was a newly blooded hunter with broad shoulders and he was surprisingly tall for a male, coming in at 7'8" rather than the average 7'2". The other he recognized as Na'deha. As the drums increased in intensity, the younger warrior arched his back and growled, attempting to intimidate his opponent. Na'deha stood silent and unmoving almost like a statue. His indifference seemed to anger the warrior. Any outsider watching the fight, like the humans, would see this as a tactic to make his opponent stupid. Al'nagara knows better. Na'deha's just an asshole. Na'deha finally made his move but it wasn't to attack. Instead he turned his back on the younger warrior. Al'nagara cringed at the insult. What did Dah'nagara say about it? The equivalent of a human spitting in your face? Something like that. That drove the warrior over the edge as the Yautja charged at Na'deha like . . . well, like a Yautja. Na'deha stood facing away from the charging youth until finally he turned slightly delivering a sideways kick into the warrior's stomach, using his own momentum to add to the power of the blow. As he flew back, Na'deha grabbed his ankle, yanked him back, and slammed his fist into his face. He was knocked unconscious as his head recoiled from the hit and slammed into the hard, metal floor. Al'nagara cringed again. He still remembered the pain he felt when Na'deha first did that to him. The drums ceased their intense rhythm and changed to a livelier one as the young warrior was dragged away. Al'nagara chuckled again, always entertained by hotshot young bloods.

"Ugh what the hell was that about?" Trent asked. Al'nagara shrugged.

"Who knows? Na'deha pissing someone off is a regular occurrence. In case you didn't notice . . . he's an asshole."

"Riiiigggghhht, so, what did they need Sam for?" Joshua asked.

"Who?"

"Dah'nagara."

"Oh, Nrak'ytara needed to speak to the clan's conclave about something urgent."

"A conclave? You have a conclave?"

"Yes, but we mostly do what Nrak'ytara tells us to. They act as more as advisors."

"Why aren't you on the conclave?" Trent asked before being elbowed by the female. "Ow, what? It's a legitimate question."

"No worries. I'm not a member of the conclave because my rank is not high enough. Two seasons ago, Dah'nagara challenged one of the members in combat. When he won, he took his place. I think he was trying to prove a point. After that the conclave includes Dah'nagara, Hul'tah, Vor'mekta, P'kya'uha as the second in command, Nrak'ytara as the clan leader and two other elders."

"So what did they need to speak about?"

Al'nagara pondered the question for only a moment before responding.

"Bad bloods."

-0-

Inside the conclave's chambers, Dah'nagara and the others waited patiently. The chamber was empty except for a table in the middle of the room and two three screens on the far wall overlooking the table. As there were no chairs they all stood around it. Vor'mekta and Nrak'ytara were already there, Hul'tah and the other elder arrived the same time they did, so they now waited for the last elder to arrive. They looked up when the door opened allowing the last elder to enter the chambers. Nrak'ytara stepped forward.

"Now that we are all here we can begin."

She reached down to her wrist computer and pressed a few Keys. After doing so, the outer two of the screens came to life showing the masked faces of two different Yautja, one with dark red markings and the other with deep green; The leaders of the City and Jungle hunters. They nodded their heads to her before eyeing Samantha.

"What is that Ooman doing there?" the red striped one asked with surprisingly little malice.

"She is here to represent the Oomans in our discussions," Nrak'ytara explained. The green one scoffed.

"What do the Oomans have to do with bad bloods?" Samantha stepped forward and before she could be stopped she spoke to the Yautja leaders.

"The human colony Hermes V-97 was attacked by bad bloods. The marines that were there at the time reported that the bad bloods were taking humans."

"What the pauk for?" Ah, there's the malice.

"That is what we wish to know," Nrak'ytara said before gesturing for the L.C. to continue. She faced the screens again.

"Over the past three years, colonies Helios 5, Kronos X-61, and Izanagi ST have all been attacked, the citizens of said colonies disappearing without a trace. Nothing left but rubble and smoke."

"You think the bad bloods attacked these colonies as well?" asked the Jungle hunter clan leader.

"It is certainly a possibility. Along with those colonies, several research and development stations, namely the ones researching xenomorphs, were breached and overrun due to outside means. One being a rouge praetorian finding its way into the station."

Dah'nagara felt his stomach drop. Looking over at P'kya'uha he saw she had similar thoughts. It was silent for a moment before the green striped leader spoke.

"This does not bode well." His voice was filled for what could almost be called fear.

"Is something wrong?" P'kya'uha asked the elder Yautja. He stared at nothing for a moment before speaking again.

"Bad bloods have been increasing in number recently, as have Berserker sightings."

"Berserkers?"

"Yes, the high council is becoming increasingly worried." Several growls could be heard in the room at the mention of the council. Even Dah'nagara growled with them.

"It gets worse. They have called a summit of the clans."

"What?!"

Everyone was shocked at the news. A summit hasn't been called for hundreds of seasons, not since the collapse of the first Blood Hunter clan. The same summit where they declared they would defeat the growing Berserker threat.

"I want you to come with us to the summit."

**"****What?!"** No one saw that coming.

"Are you insane?!" Nrak'ytara said to the City hunter. 'They would shoot us out of the sky before we even reached the system and you want me to come to the summit?"

"I have already cleared it with the High Elder."

**"****WHAT?!" **Okay, now it was just getting old.

"Yes, you are most certainly insane."

"The Blood Hunter Clan has more experience in killing bad bloods than anyone. The High Elder realizes this which is why he asked me himself to have you join us, although I was not supposed to tell that last part."

"Now I know you are lying. The High Elder wants nothing more than to tear my head off; you actually think I'll come? I'd much rather keep my head."

"Nrak'ytara, are you afraid?"

Silence.

"You are playing a dangerous game. Tread lightly with your next words."

"You are allowed two guards, one being your second. If anything happens you will have our help."

"Yes, nine against nine hundred, that we'll be enough."

"Glad you agree with me. So do you accept?"

Chuckling at the other leader, Nrak'ytara looked to the Blood Hunter's conclave, each member giving her a nod. She returned her gaze to the two screens.

"We will be there."


	8. Chapter 8

T.P.C. Chapter Eight

**Hello Internet!**

**Disclaimer: Do you have to do that?**

**Yes I do. Sorry this took so long. Computer problems, you understand.**

**Disclaimer: That is no excuse!**

**Quiet you. Anyway, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own avp**

"You want me to do what?!"

Nrak'ytara had a difficult time suppressing a chuckle at seeing Samantha's surprised face but she just managed to keep her emotionless expression. Still in the conclave chambers, the others eyed the two with amusement. Their own chuckles did not help her.

"I want you to come with us to the summit," she repeated. The Ooman's surprise didn't change in the slightest.

"You want me . . . to come to a summit of aliens that could break me like a toothpick? What the hell for?!"

"You said yourself that there was a reason the bad bloods were taking humans. You need to know why don't you?"

"Yeah but I'm not suicidal about it!" She backed up as the cheiftess leaned in closer to her.

"My ship, my rules. You _are_ coming with us."

They stared each other down for a moment until the Ooman released a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I suppose I don't have much of a choice." Nrak'ytara smiled.

"You don't. And don't feel too bad. You are an important part of the delegation."

"Really?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Of course, when they're killing you, it will give me time to escape."

"Yippee."

-0-

"So it's all up to the females?" Trent asked in confusion. Hul'tah nodded in confirmation but the sergeant couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

"Too few females. Originally, males would choose what females they wish for mates. If two males want the same female they would fight to the death for her. For us that is a problem as there are less than thirty females in the clan. That means a lot of fights. So instead it is the females who chose their mates. If two females want the same male, then they share."

"They share?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. Hul'tah smiled.

"Females are very understanding."

"Lucky bastards."

-0-

Bill was very uncomfortable. As a child he was always nervous around crowds. Going through marine training allowed him to get over his fear. However being in a room with a large group of aliens that hunt his kind for sport managed to bring back his old phobia. He sat in-between the captain and his sister Samuel and Al'nagara sparring. He couldn't pay attention though, the crowd getting to him. A nudge to his side brought his attention to his sister. She gestured to a break in the crowd, on the other side being an open space free of any occupants. He nodded his gratitude before getting up and making his way away from the group. He released the breath he was holding when he finally made it to the empty space. Only it wasn't entirely empty. A few feet away from him sat a Yautja he recognized as one of the prisoners from earlier. The alien had his head down, his hands held together tightly almost as if he was nervous. Do Yautja get nervous? Having his own trepidation replaced with curiosity, he made his way to the Yautja. When he got close to him, he jumped in his spot but relaxed a moment later.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Bill Runner, what's yours?"

The Yautja looked at him for a moment, his head cocked to one side slightly.

"H'dlak," he said simply. Bill stood there for a moment before asking again.

"Is that the name the cheiftess gave you?"

He didn't respond at first, seeming to struggle with the words.

"Ooman . . . language . . . not good speak."

"Oh," he slapped himself mentally. Of course not every Yautja would speak perfect English. "Sorry." His head cocked again.

"Why . . . sorry?"

"Sorry, it's just something we humans do." Another pause.

"Oomans . . . strange." Bill couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Why say . . . again?'

"Oh sorry I just meant, uh, never mind."

They stood there for a moment, the awkward silence bearing down on them. Bill shuffled his feet for a moment. H'dlak gestured to the spot next to him on the bench which he gladly took. Bill was hesitant to ask his next question, not wanting to offend him but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Why were you a prisoner?"

H'dlak stared off into the crowd for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"Coward," he said while pointing to himself. "Run from . . . hunt . . . abandon others. That why . . . name mean fear."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked bitterly.

Bill took a moment to think before answering.

"Because I can't do anything about it. It's in human nature to apologies for something they couldn't change."

"Not fault,"

"No but I couldn't do anything about it either, which is why I say sorry."

They sat there in silence again before H'dlak spoke.

"Thank you." Bill smiled.

"Glad I could help."

-0-

Al'nagara tightened the grip on his sword. He lifted his hooked long sword, the blade ready to cut down his opponent. Less than two meters in front of him stood his younger brother. Dah'nagara stood motionless; the only thing showing his attentiveness was the extended blade on his wrist. Al'nagara growled only to be met with silence. He shouldn't be surprised; all that training with Na'deha made him pick up a few habits. The crowd gathered around was silent as they waited for one of them to make the first move; the only sound in the room was the steady beat of drums. Releasing a roar, Al'nagara charged his younger brother, bringing his sword down. His sword met only air as his face met a fist. He didn't hesitate to swing his sword again and wasn't surprised to meet air once again. What did surprise him was that when he turned around, Dah'nagara was nowhere to be seen. He cursed silently to himself as he had left his mask in his quarters. He enjoyed the challenge of fighting without his mask but he should have known Dah'nagara would cheat. His eyes roamed around slowly, attempting to find his target. It was too late as he felt a blow to the back of his knee, faltering him slightly. He swung his sword again, and once again was met only by air. Releasing a grunt in frustration, Al'nagara closed his eyes. He waited and listened. He could hear a great many things, the breathing of the crowd, the humming of the ships engine, the-

He grunted as the fist connected with his jaw. He roared in anger.

_'__Oh pauk this!'_

Holding tight onto his sword, he held it out and begun to spin, sweeping the blade around him. The shaft of a spear shoved between his feet caused him to lose his balance and another punch to his face sent him on the ground. Before he could stand the tip of a familiar wrist blade was pressed to his forehead. Dah'nagara materialized before him, his expression hidden by his mask.

"You lose," he said simply while extending his hand.

Grasping the offered hand, Al'nagara rose to his feet.

"You cheated."

"This is news to you?"

The laugh they shared was short as Al'nagara made his way toward the humans that stood in the crowd. He was confused for a moment. Weren't there five Oomans? Shrugging it off, he turned back to watch the next fight: Dah'nagara fighting another challenger. His attention was brought away from it for a moment when the Ooman Samantha joined the group, the scowl he learned to be normal for her still on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sparring matches," the warrior replied. "Best way to past the time."

The crowd cheered as Dah'nagara shined his targeting laser into the challenger's eye, giving him the time to floor him.

"Wait, isn't that cheating?" Al'nagara's mandibles formed the Yautja version of a grin.

"We have a saying: Bad Bloods don't fight fair so neither do we. They say the best warriors can beat their opponents even with the disadvantage. Unfortunately for them, Dah'nagara is the best at fighting dirty."

Turning back to his brother, he saw that yet another challenger was beaten in that short moment.

_Damn he's fast._

Dah'nagara raised his hands in the air, his attitude challenging any who would fight him.

"Arrogant pauk," he said mostly to himself. "There's a reason he's a member of the conclave," this time directed to the Oomans. "Having such a high rank brings him lots of challengers, but I think he enjoys showing his skills a little _too_ much."

No one responded to Dah'nagara's challenge until the crowd parted for the towering Yautja that walked by them. Dah'nagara turned to face P'kya'uha, the two staring each other down for a full minute. P'kya'uha drew her spear slowly, extending it fully, while Dah'nagara drew his sword. Al'nagara scoffed at the action. The Oomans looked at him in confusion. Seeing this Al'nagara responded.

"Dah'nagara only draws his sword against those he truly believes to be a challenge."

"That's Dad's sword."

The group looked to the captain. He stood there stoically, staring at the piece of metal. Next to him, Samantha turned her gaze to the sword and nodded in agreement. The confused warrior looked between the two Oomans for a moment until the cheers of the crowd brought his attention back to the fight. P'kya'uha's spear spun so quickly it was nothing but a blur as she charged his brother. Al'nagara almost felt bad for him as he struggled to block the female's blows. Almost. P'kya'uha flipped, jumped, and spun circles around Dah'nagara, the only reason he kept his balance being that he was also quick on his feet. It did not last as without even realizing it yet, Dah'nagara's feet were swept out from under him, the tip striking the floor an inch from his helmet as he hit the ground. The crowd cheered but none of them were surprised. There was a reason why P'kya'uha was second in command at such a young age. She reached her hand down, her opponent grasping it firmly, and brought him to his feet. Their hands lingered for a moment before Dah'nagara shook his head and pulled away. Al'nagara groaned. Their attraction was obvious but Dah'nagara just wouldn't recognize it. Must be an Ooman thing.

The shrill beeping of his wrist device sounded in his ears. They had arrived at their home world. Looking up, he saw Dah'nagara and P'kya'uha had received the same alert as they were making their way to the shuttle bay. He looked back to the Oomans again and pointed at the L.C.

"Come on, we're here."

"Joy."

They both made their way to the shuttle, the others staying behind. When they reached the hangar the others were waiting for them. He looked around at the delegation. Nrak'ytara and Jessica would represent their groups, Dah'nagara and P'kya'uha serving as guards, while Na'deha, himself and a few others would look after the ship. Entering the ship, they made no delay to take off, leaving behind the _Kjuhte N'ritja, _entering the atmosphere of the planet below.

-0-

"So this is Yautja Prime."

Dah'nagara's eyes scanned over the city before him. The city was made of a different metal than the clan ship, a jagged metal almost like stone. The buildings stood on different levels like their pyramids but resembling ranges of mountains. They stretched out to the horizon stopping at the line to a thick jungle. The planets rings and two suns dominated the sky and bathed the whole landscape in a red tint. Dah'nagara looked to his right to see his brother taking in the view as well.

"What do you think?" he asked him. Al'nagara gave him an uncommitted shrug.

"Personally, I think Earth is better, it's much more inviting."

"Agreed, at least the stares I get there are out of confusion."

The moment the ramp had lowered, it seemed like every Yautja there wanted to kill them. More than likely they did. Even now, the dock workers glared daggers at them.

"Dah'nagara, let's go."

He turned to see Nrak'ytara and P'kya'uha were ready to leave, P'kya'uha's long rifle and spear on her back while Nrak'ytara's cloak hid her right arm which held her very deadly wrist blades. Samantha stood behind them, her flamethrower/assault rifle strapped to her back. He nodded to his brother before following the three females.

They passed many Yautja on the way and each one of them stared. It was not something they saw every day. Two humans, one wearing Yautja armor, an armed female Yautja, and another female wearing the garb of a clan chief. After less than half an hour they reached their destination: a large pyramid towering over the surrounding buildings, the great hall of the Yautja capital where the summit is taking place. It was easily the size of the _Kjuhte N'ritja_ which was in no way a small ship as it dwarfed most of the ships that floated above the city. The sound of growls and argument reached their ears as they walked deeper into the massive building. They stepped through an archway and were met with a sight that would scare the most battle hardened of humans. The room was divided into sections of walkways all cascading down to a large platform at the bottom. On every flat surface was a Yautja warrior ranging from old veterans to walls of muscle. In the center platform stood a group of arguing clan chiefs and the oldest Yautja Dah'nagara has ever seen. Even without ever seeing him before, he knew exactly who it was. The grand elder, ruler of Yautja prime. Said to be so old that his true age is unknown. Most say he is over 900 seasons, far more than most Yautja live to, but looking at him Dah'nagara couldn't believe he was more than 700. He stood there impassive of the arguing chiefs. Dah'nagara turned his gaze to the arguing chiefs. The City hunter chief and another he didn't recognize.

"They are simple raids, nothing more."

"Oh then care to tell me why twenty two clans have not shown to the summit? Simple raids do not cause that many clans to go missing."

"Yes," called out another chief. "And our leader does nothing about it."

A guard next to the elder growled in response.

"Hold your tongue whelp!" The chief ignored him and looked to the other Yautja.

"The Twin Moon clan, the Holy Dagger clan, even the mighty Mountain Hunter clan is missing! And what does the elder do? Nothing!"

"That is why he invited us."

The hall quieted as they turned to their small group. Dah'nagara is not scared of anything but damn if 900 Yautja sending death glares at him didn't come close. What's worse is the fact that the elder's impassive face turned to annoyance when he saw them and that alone was enough to send chills down his spine. Nrak'ytara stepped forward.

"Nrak'ytara, chieftess of the Blood Hunter clan for those of you who do not already know."

"What the **pauk** is this?!" one of the chiefs yelled. "You would allow a female to come here?!" The other Yautjas growled in aggrement.

"Believe me it was not a choice I wanted to make," he said in a deep, resonating voice. Nrak'ytara faced down the room with not a single trace of fear or hesitation.

"You called us here elder; I can only assume it is because of our knowledge of Bad Bloods."

The elder's guard growled once again.

"You dare to speak to the grand elder?"

"Have a voice, I will use it," she responded calmly.

"You aren't worthy of being c'jit on the bottom of my boot let alone talking to the elder."

"I am within my right as a chieftess to speak with my own grandfather," she deadpanned.

The room was silent once more. Every eye in the room widened in surprise including Dah'nagara's. The guard merely growled louder.

"How dare you insult the grand elder in such a way you filthy Lou-dte kalei!"

Dah'nagara cringed. He really shouldn't have said that. Nrak'ytara was silent as she stood there for a full minute without moving. When she finally did, she turned her back on the guard. This was the last straw for him apparently as he released an earsplitting roar and charged her, bringing his wrist blade to plunge into her back. In the blink of an eye, Nrak'ytara spun, driving her left elbow into the warrior's wrist, shattering the bones. Before a single sound of pain came from him, the chieftess plunged her blades into his forehead. He dropped to the ground with a large thump. Everyone stared in awe and shock as she faced them again.

"Anyone else?!"

No one dared to say anything. Turning back to the elder she spoke.

"Shall we continue with the summit?"

He nodded in answer. He raised his wrist device, pressing a few keys before a large hologram appeared above him. In it, several Yautja readied their weapons and faced a sealed door which was being cut through.

"This is footage that was sent to us by the survivors of the Mountain Hunter clan before we lost contact with them."

The door in the footage burst open and from it came what seemed to be an endless amount of Kainde Amedha. Including abominations. The Yautja warriors were torn apart in seconds. When the carnage finished, the Kainde Amedha stood aside to allow more figures to enter the room. It was a Berserker followed by Bad Bloods. Without turning to the downed Yautja's still working wrist device, the plasma caster on his shoulder swiveled, shooting the device ending the recording. The elder looked at the speechless chiefs before speaking once again.

"As you can see, things are much graver than what we thought before."

"If I could just say something."

The elder turned to see Samantha walk forward.

"Now I have no idea what any of you said but I get the gist of it, Bad Bloods are controlling xenomorphs." Nrak'ytara spoke up, translating what the human female had said to the chiefs.

"That said, I feel the need to point out that many human colonies have gone dark. We had only just recently learned that it was Bad Bloods who attacked them and captured the colonists, but we had no idea why. Now we do."

"They are building an army," Nrak'ytara finished for her. The room erupted in protests and growls.

"That's not possible, how could they control the Kainde Amedha?!"

"We don't know," spoke the elder, "but how they are doing it is not important. What is important is that we stop them."

"If I may elder?" Nrak'ytara spoke up. He nodded allowing her to speak.

"The Bad Bloods and the Berserkers have joined forces and they control the Kainde Amedha. This is not a force we can stop on our own . . . we need the Oomans."

Dah'nagara nearly went deaf with all the shouts of anger filling the room. Even the elder seemed angry.

"Are you insane?!" one chief called out. "Why would we need the Oomans?"

"Because we have numbers!" Samantha yelled out, having the conversation being translated by P'kya'uha. "There are billions of humans, **Billions.** Our leaders will understand that if the Bad Bloods kill you, we won't stand a chance. At least they will when we break the news to them."

The grand elder growled; an action that sent a shiver down all of their spines.

"There is much that I put up with, your very presence for one thing. But if you think I will degrade myself and my race to accept the help of lowly Oomans, than you are truly a fool."

Before any of them could continue, a loud boom shook the building.

"What was that? Was that an explosion?"

"We are in the very center of the building, it couldn't have been an-"

The side wall of the hall burst forth, the debris crushing several Yautja ending their lives instantly. Through the hole they could see hundreds of ships in battle over the city, smoke rising from many places among the buildings. Suddenly, an entire legion of Kainde Amedha charged in through the hull.

"Yautja, to arms!" shouted the elder. All of the chiefs drew their weapons and cut through the attackers. Before he could join them, Dah'nagara's arm was grabbed and he was pulled to the side. He turned to see the others in his group running for the door.

"Back to the ship!" his mother ordered him.

They ran out the building into what could only be called hell. All around them was the sound of clang of clashing weapons, discharge of casters, and dying screeches. What made those screeches, he couldn't tell. Any enemy that came close to them was easily dropped by either P'kya'uha's long rifle or Samantha's flamethrower. After what seemed like hours, the shuttle finally came into view, though that brought no good thoughts. Blood Hunter warriors easily cut down the Bad Bloods that attacked them but there were too many. Na'deha and Al'nagara fought to keep the disgraced Yautja at bay. Cutting the head off another bad blood, Al'nagara turned and saw Dah'nagara running towards them. In that single moment, Dah'nagara felt like his chest was torn open, screaming as he ran faster to his brother. Al'nagara looked confused before he looked down at the sword that erupted from his chest. Spitting green blood from his mouth he fell to the ground. Dah'nagara looked to the attacker. It was a bad blood with a smooth red mask with three claw marks running down the middle. The bad blood ran off into the crowd. Dah'nagara paid him no heed; he just needed to get to his brother.

"Al'nagara!"

He slid to his knees beside his brother. With all the strength he could muster, he pushed him onto his back. Al'nagara coughed blood again. What was happening around them faded from existence, all Dah'nagara could comprehend was his brother dying in his arms.

"Dah'nagara,"

"Don't speak!" Dah'nagara's voice was, for the first time, breaking. Al'nagara lifted his arm. In his hand was his beloved hooked long sword. Dah'nagara grasped his brother's hand tightly. Al'nagara spit more blood from his mouth before his head slowly fell back to the ground. Dah'nagara choked. In all his life, through the training and the bullying, even as a baby, Dah'nagara never indulged his human instinct to cry. But now, for the first time in his life, the great human hunter Dah'nagara shed tears. He slowly rose to his feet, his short sword in his right hand and his brother's in his left. He turned to the battle that was still raging on around him. The fighting warriors froze as he released a shout. Not an inhuman one, but one that they all on some level feared from the supposedly weaker species. It was a cry of vengeance. He charged forward, sword in each hand, and he cut through every bad blood in his way. They tried to attack him only to be struck down by the human turned demon. More and more enemies fell as his blades were coated in their blood eventually to the point where the metal seemed to be green rather than black.

"Dah'nagara!"

He turned to see P'kya'uha on the shuttle ramp.

"We have to go!" His gaze went to his brother's body.

"Al'nagara!"

"I've got him!" Na'deha called as he grabbed the fallen warrior's body. They both ran aboard the shuttle, the ramp closing behind them. Even when they exited the planet's atmosphere, not one of them relaxed nor did they speak a word. The only sound that could be heard was the human's sobs as he lent over his brother's body.

**Please review and don't hate me.**


End file.
